


Bonus

by Pepisi



Category: GOT7, bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 在荣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepisi/pseuds/Pepisi





	Bonus

最近，在范一直在玩的一个游戏『桃仙』达成7777服的好成绩。官宣只要从游戏开服一直玩到现在的忠实玩家，将有机会获得随即掉落的惊喜。

林在范自诩非洲人，游戏里运气差的要命。别看他玩的人物穿的装备，拿的武器都很稀有，那可都是他氪金氪出来的。

这次随机掉落的惊喜，他也不觉得会落在自己头上。如果这种惊喜可以买的话，他绝对买爆它，不过这样就不是惊喜了。

唉，所以说运气也是实力之一啊……

他这两天刚放暑假，没有良心的爸妈去三亚度他们的24周年蜜月，丢他一个人在家。

他还很不幸的发烧了，孤零零地打完吊针回家。刚进小区门口，楼下收快递的保安就拿了个大箱子给他。

上面寄件人写的是G7科技，『桃仙』的制作公司，看地址还是同城，把他吓了一跳。

难不成，这就是那个惊喜！！？他林在范今天要脱非入欧了！！？

阿撒！！！！他觉得自己的病瞬间就好了，头不疼眼不花，腿脚利索，一口气上10楼不是问题！

回到家，把门一关，坐在客厅的地上就开始拆快递。运用他单身22年的手速，抓着钥匙就划破了把惊喜封得死死的胶带。

顾及到里面的惊喜，他倒是没敢太暴力，生平最温柔的拿出了里面的……第二个盒子。

第三个了……

好怀疑拆到最后，就只是一个小小的盒子，官方不会这么坑吧？

最后，在范顺利的拆出了一个读卡器大小的机器。还好还好，不是盒子就好。官方看来只是防震措施做得仔细。

不过，这是个什么东西？他捏着机器翻来覆去的看，上面有着开关按钮，投影的小灯，和充电口。可是怎么连个说明书都没有……

他好奇的按了按上面唯一的红色开关，滴滴两声，就从小灯里往墙上投出了一行字：请充电。

在范深深怀疑它就是个充电宝，一下就会没电的那种。但还是配合的给它插上了充电线。

这个电宝也不知道充不充的进去，从中午开始，充到现在好几个小时，一点反应都没有。

在范想着，该不会是官方搞错了吧，要不登官网问客服看看？

于是，洗完澡香喷喷的林在范，回到房间，就被床上趴着的人影吓了一跳。

谁啊！怎么大夏天穿着一身古装趴在他床上？这衣服看起来跟桃仙的NPC朴珍荣的衣服好像！

不对！他环顾四周，只见他门锁的好好的，就连窗户都是刚刚那样关着的，那么问题来了，这哥们怎么进来的？

他走上前，推了推他，想把人翻过来。入手的触感温热而真实，定睛一看，何止衣服一样，这长相也是跟朴珍荣一摸一样啊！

他玩桃仙之所以坚持了这么久，很大部分原因是觉得珍荣这个NPC很好看，在他那领任务也做的比较开心，现在一个大活人躺在他面前，他有点发愣，没有想游戏NPC为什么会诡异的变成人。

“你是谁，这里又是哪里？”珍荣一直趴着，憋气憋的难受，这会儿在范把他翻过来，他才有力气问眼前这个发呆的男子。

妈呀，朴珍荣说话了，他说话了！在范站在床边，激动到手脚都不知道怎么摆。

“我，我叫林在范，这是我家。”

“那，林在范，请问你知道为什么我动弹不得，而且浑身发热吗？”珍荣尝试着想让自己的身体动一动，结果只有脑袋和十指听从指挥。

动弹不得？是啦，游戏里都得玩家去找他领任务，不然NPC哪里动得了。身体发热是什么鬼？难不成还会同步玩家的身体状态吗？他发烧，所以珍荣也发烧？

“现在夏天，你穿这么多衣服肯定热啊。”

“那你过来，帮我脱了。”

“这不好吧！”嘴上说着不好，可是他还是上手了，抵抗不住珍荣用那张温文尔雅的脸对自己说帮忙脱衣服。

“喂，你这个凡骨，连个衣服都不会脱吗？”看着在范一直在跟他的腰带纠缠，他控制不住自己怼人的技能。

在范突然想起来，他记得自己一开始不会玩，不小心碰到主界面NPC珍荣的时候，珍荣也是这样说：我的身体岂是你这种凡骨可以碰的。

但是等到他氪金，把等级升上去之后。有一次无意间碰到了珍荣的耳朵，他居然一反常态的说了句，相公，别碰荣荣的耳朵？他当时还以为是官方的恶趣味，现在不得不说，官方爸爸就是官方爸爸。 

被珍荣这句凡骨提醒了，在范果断放弃跟腰带打架，在珍荣不解的眼神里，迅雷不及掩耳的捏住他的耳朵。

珍荣立马敏感的哆嗦了一下，整个人瞬间就软了，看着在范的眼神带着嗔怪，仿佛在说在范怎么可以欺负他。

“叫声相公来听听？”见他像是被按下开关，完全没有刚刚那副高冷的样子，在范觉得自己的心都开始蠢蠢欲动。珍荣的腰带已经被他弄松，尽管没有把衣服脱掉，也露出了一片白色的胸膛。

“唔，你干什么……”他的胸口是凉了点，可是这个凡骨居然躺到他旁边，把他抱进怀里，不停的揉弄着他的两个小红点。

“快，喊不喊？”他故意挑着角度，把说话的热气呵在珍荣的耳朵上，三两下就让珍荣不自在的扭来扭去躲避着。

“呜……相公……”珍荣忍住羞耻，埋在他胸口小声的叫了他一声，脸瞬间红得可以滴血。

“真乖，那为夫这就把你衣服脱了，让你凉快凉快。”在范打了个响指，十分愉悦的坐了起来。

“好……”他乖乖的被放回床上去，四肢无力的任由在范抬起放下，衣服就那样离他而去了。

“你在做什么？”珍荣不解的看着在范，为什么他也脱衣服，难道他也热吗？

“荣荣，我问你，你是不是觉得全身都热？”他的问题没得到回应，反而引出了在范的新问题。

“嗯嗯，相公知道怎么解决吗？”珍荣觉得自己都快热熟了，在范看起来像是知道怎么回事，既然刚刚叫过一次相公，再叫一次也没什么区别。

他软软糯糯的声音响了起来，把在范叫的魂都快没了，只有身下的兄弟尽责又可耻的硬了。

“荣荣这是修炼过多，要走火入魔了。”在范睁着眼睛说瞎话，一下子把热爱修炼的桃仙给吓得委屈巴巴。

“走火入魔就是会这样热死的吗？”尽管他之前只是一个游戏里面的NPC，但是此刻却有着人的意识。听到自己走火入魔，担心到差点哭鼻子。

“不会死的，为夫会救你的。”在范不忍心看他因为自己一句玩笑话红了眼眶，赶紧把人抱进怀里，拍着后背轻声细语的哄着。

“要怎么救？”珍荣只惦记着自己要死了，听到自己还有救，马上眼巴巴的看着在范，哪里还能记得抱着自己的在范也是光溜溜的，两人正有着所谓的肌肤之亲。

“等我把你的热气弄出来，你就会好了。”

他看着怀里的人扁着嘴却又满怀信任的看着自己，突然就特别想亲亲他。他也这么做了。唇瓣相贴的时候，珍荣的睫毛还扑棱扑棱的扇动着，一副迷茫的样子。

在范撬开他的牙关，把自己的舌头喂进去。引得珍荣惊讶的睁大了眼睛，但是舌头却忍不住跟着他的一进一退灵活的游动。等到自己像是要喘不过气了，他才赶紧哼了两声，示意在范放开他，结果鼻音甜腻到他自己都不敢相认。

在范意犹未尽的离开他的嘴唇，对着嘟嘟翘翘的嘴唇啄了两口。珍荣怀疑自己的嘴唇是不是特别甜，怎么他吃了又吃。但是自己伸出舌头舔了之后，却没发现甜到哪里去，这动作在在范看来就是赤条条的勾引，差点又要去吻他。

他让珍荣仰躺着，双手不停地在他身上吃豆腐，不管是因为呼吸而起伏的胸膛，还是精瘦的腰身，在范全都摸了一遍。

“痒痒，快住手。”珍荣没办法动，只能任着在范为所欲为。可是他腰上又有痒肉，被他捏着捏着就受不了。

“我试试能不能从这把热气吸出来。”在范边说边把珍荣的乳头含进嘴里，用力吸吮到发出啾啾的声响。珍荣听的不真切，可是乳头被吸得好舒服，麻麻的，仿佛真的会吸出什么东西。青葱指头抓着床单，觉得都快被吸破了。

“噢……轻点……”哝软的声音软软的说着求饶的话，让人更有欺负的欲望。在范把乳头吐出来，两根手指弹了弹，成功听到珍荣呜咽的声音。

“这里吸不出来呢……”他放过被吸的红彤彤的可怜乳头，伸出舌头从胸口一路舔到肚脐眼，还探进去打了个转。

“啊！那里不能碰！”这时才察觉在范已经握住了他的性器，上下套弄着，珍荣害羞的闭上眼睛，恨不得挖个洞把自己藏起来。

“可是我准备把热气从这里吸出来呢，不碰的话荣荣可是好不了的。”在范抓着他已经被撸硬的肉物，要让它的主人好好看看。他藏好自己的狐狸尾巴，继续哄骗可怜的小桃仙。

“唔……那……那你吸吧……”珍荣看了一眼，自己的状态真的从来没有这么奇怪过，整根硬到发疼，只有被握着的地方还稍微酥麻些，说不定在范要做的是对的。犹豫之后，豁出去一样的屏住呼吸，等待在范救他于走火入魔之中。

“好嘞！”他爽快的答应，介于男孩和男人之间的大掌，一只包裹住了珍荣秀气的分身，一只肆意的拢住他的囊袋，满口胡话，“荣荣的热气就藏在这里，为夫这就把它弄出来。”

“拜托了……”珍荣忍着被在范触碰的羞耻感，连冲上喉咙的吟哦都让他憋了回去，怕途中自己发出什么声音，打扰了在范的动作。

在范的手揉得他好舒服，身体好像变得更热了，特别是跟分身只有一点点距离的后穴，正在跟着一呼一吸，往外吐着热气。

“哈啊……”在范突如其来的含住了他的性器，从未被湿热包裹，压力感突然袭来，珍荣再忍不住喉头的呻吟，全都从微张的樱唇逃了出来。

表面有些粗砺的舌头盘上了他的柱身，有力的吸吮让珍荣秀气的分身浮起了几根青筋，受不了的摇着唯一能动的脑袋。

“别吸了……受不了了……”快感在脑袋里像烟花一样炸开，感觉魂都要被吸出来了，这样子下去跟走火入魔差不了多少啊！他想伸手去推开在范，可惜只能无力的捏紧拳头，忍受着一圈一圈晕开的快意。

“就差一点，忍住。”在范把他的顶端吐了出来，再用修剪整齐的手指甲轻轻的抠弄着珍荣微张的铃口，惹得珍荣收紧臀部，哭着叫着在他手里泄了出来。

“哈……好累……”珍荣想着终于结束了，没想到在范还服务到家的帮他把没射干净的余量全给他吸出来了。

“荣荣现在还热吗？”再度贴上珍荣的嘴唇，把珍荣的浆液哺喂进去，索取他嘴里甜甜的津液。

“唔……还有点……你真的喜欢这样哎……”咕嘟一声，他把嘴里的液体咽下。亲吻就像会传播的病毒，他现在也特别想要亲吻在范了。

就在两人吻得难舍难分的时候，在范很顺手的把珍荣射在他手里的热液一点点抹到珍荣的后穴里，毫不浪费。

“唔，这是做什么？”后穴突然被插入，还一次一次的把滑滑的液体送进来，他忍不住打了个寒颤，缩了缩穴口，想把手指挤出去。

“我帮你免于走火入魔，礼尚往来，你也得帮我修成正果。”大掌带着珍荣纤细的手，放在了他早就硬到勃起的昂扬上，两人四手搓了搓。

手里的粗长温度灼人，珍荣也有点急了，怎么在范刚刚帮自己降了温，就轮到他热到发烫？

“我只有把它放到荣荣里面去，才能够得救。”他被软软的手不停揉捏，觉得自己已经要爆炸了，真想埋进珍荣身后的温柔乡里面去。

“你太粗了，我怕进不去，会很疼的。”无意之间的夸奖更让在范骄傲的绷紧，珍荣看着他忍到面上潮红，怕他真的也走火入魔，“要不你过来，我也帮你吸吸？”

在范听话的过去，把肉棒送进他嘴里，珍荣有样学样的仰头吸吮他的肉棒，先是圆圆的龟头，接着吞下的长度越来越长。

软嫩的舌头不得方法的在柱身滑动，在范觉得自己可能真的要被他逼疯，在他嘴里撞了撞就退了出来。

“出不来，还是得用后面。”

在珍荣咬着嘴唇的默许之下，探进了三根手指，深深浅浅的捣弄着里面的嫩肉，把里面的嫩肉捣的发热，不停咕叽咕叽的流着水。

“荣荣好奇怪……”这种想被填满的感觉他从来没有过，只能求助在范。

“怎么了？”他停下动作，看着珍荣红彤彤的脸颊，以为他特别难受，“疼？”

“唔……不是……”珍荣不好意思直说，眼神闪闪躲躲的，“相公再动动手指……”

“啊～你想要了？”在范笑的像是偷吃得逞的狐狸，三根手指继续勾引珍荣多分泌一些液体，等下才不会受伤。

“呜呜呜……相公……不够……”身体深处有更空虚的感觉，那里也想被碰，可他又动弹不得，连扭腰让手指碰碰痒的地方都做不到。

“不哭，为夫这就满足你。”在范亲亲他的眼皮，抬高他的双腿盘到自己腰上。珍荣流的水滑滑腻腻的沾到在范跪着的大腿上。

小穴从来没被人这么对待过，被掰开的时候一直想要努力缩紧。在范把顶端插进去，穴口刚好卡在菱沟上，拼命无节奏的收缩真的快要了他的命。

他只好把珍荣的腿往肚子压了压，趴在珍荣身上，对着他的耳朵又吹又舔。一下子，后穴就扛不住，又丢了一波热浪出来，方便在范往里进。

“嗯……烫……”他怕疼，也努力的放松身子配合着。终于，肉棒破开层层嫩肉全部进去了。珍荣觉得自己像是吞了一块超级烫的铁，只要随便动一动，就能把身体烫的哆哆嗦嗦。

“荣荣，里面好会吸，跟你上面的嘴一样会吸。”他控制不住的放纵自己把肉棒快速抽出，又重重的捅进去，说的话让珍荣只管闭上眼睛不想理他。

“不要了……好麻……”只是他的肉棒撑开他体内每一寸地方，一进一出都能够磨到他最敏感的那个点，珍荣控制不住绞紧再绞紧。

“放松，你相公要被你咬断了。”他停了下来，从珍荣的体内离开，缓冲一下过度的快感，不想太快射出来。

“嗯……唔……”他被翻了个身，变成趴在床上，看不到在范的脸让他产生了恐惧感。在范趴在他后背，性器再度挤进来，胸前两颗红豆不停摩擦他，把珍荣欺负到埋在枕头里抽抽搭搭。

“哈……里面又热又紧，我都快化了……”在范捏着他的腰，一下一下撞击着，翻出里面被操的糜红的穴肉，几股滑腻流到在范的耻毛上，染的水亮。

“好深……顶到了……”甬道里最隐秘的软肉被找到了，一下重过一下的顶撞让他无意识的娇喘出声。 

“为夫操的你舒服吗？”在范摸了摸他的肚子，那里偶尔会被顶出自己形状。

“舒服……”他晕晕乎乎的跟着回答了，“肚子里好撑，是怀孕了吗？”

“怀孕不好吗？乖乖给相公生宝宝？”乖巧的人难得主动说出放浪的话，他自然是摸着台阶下，每一阶都要踩得清楚。

“好……”

“荣荣真乖。”在范听到满意的答复，愉悦地在他的脖子落下几个唇印。

“可是你还没结束吗？里面好酸……”肠壁被勃发的性器一直摩擦着，开始变得有点火辣辣了。

“快到了，荣荣，把腿夹紧。”他捧着珍荣的翘臀，拼命的往里挤着，仿佛要把两颗卵蛋也塞进去。

珍荣只觉得背后一重，在范就射里面了……

“相公又把热的给回荣荣了……”珍荣忍不住咬住枕头，唾液把枕头套洇湿出团团阴影，“好不了了……”

在范伏在珍荣背上喘气，一边伸着舌头舔掉珍荣的薄汗。

醒来之后，他发现根本就没有珍荣的存在。不管是脱下的衣服，还是床单留下的水渍，都只有他自己的。就像做了一场春梦。

他拿过那个小机器，它依旧没充满。要说没有疑惑是假的，白天收到它，晚上就出现了珍荣，但是他总不可能去问它。

心不在焉的登上了『桃仙』，操纵着自己的角色，去找NPC珍荣领任务。

可是，见过真人版的珍荣，游戏里的一串数据却让他怎么也心动不起来，连摸耳朵的那声“相公”听起来都那么僵硬，没有昨晚珍荣口中说出来的让人浑身发烫。

这样哪里还有玩的欲望啊……

世界频道上不停有人炫耀自己收到了自己角色的衣服，玩偶，武器。在范没有看下去，他的心思全在想着昨晚一室旖旎，还有那个没有充满电的小充电宝。

客服就是个摆设，这句话以前没体会到，现在要找客服，等半天都没有人回复。

算了，也许真的是个梦呢……

那他想每天都做梦，不了不了，还是隔天吧，悠着点好，肾要紧。

说是这么说，他还是一整晚都在房间等，结果这次什么都没有。就连小充电宝也是，按了开关，连请充电都不显示了。

略微郁闷，比夏天的闷热还闷。

睡得迷糊，阳光开始透过窗户打进来，照在他紧闭着的眼皮上，让他有点要醒的意思。

下半身有点重，像是有东西压在他的腿上。湿湿滑滑的感觉，持续笼罩在他的分身上。早晨本来就是敏感的时间段，被这么对待，立马高高撑了起来。

唔的一声嘤咛没有被注意到，在范以为自己可能又做了春梦，就随着它去了。

灵活的舌头舔过龟头，把小孔流出来的水抹掉。珍荣伸出白嫩的手指头戳了戳，笑嘻嘻的看着比主人精神的家伙摇头晃脑，再用手卖力的上下套弄着。

在范没有锁住精关，噗呲噗呲就射了出来。白色的液体溅到了珍荣的脸蛋上，往孩童般天真无瑕的脸上添了几分淫靡。

“相公怎么还在睡懒觉？”

听到他的声音，在范猛的睁开双眼，他昨天想了一天的人，就在阳光里笑着看他，脸上沾着他的东西，也不知道擦掉，只是在滑到嘴边的时候探出舌头勾进去。

在范半软的欲望又站了起来。眯着眼看着他，本来想问他去哪里了，可是一开口却是问了句，“你穿的什么衣服！”

“这个吗？”珍荣笑着抬手给他看，红色的薄纱外套根本没有遮挡身体的效果，反而把他原本不食人间烟火的气质染上了几分魅惑。“这个是在装备包里找的，我原本的弄脏了。”

在范突然就想起来，它是当时第一次氪金，游戏送的。看着它又不能增加武力值，又不能提高防御力，这件衣服就被他丢到装备包里，再没看一眼。

“相公怎么不说话？”珍荣按着他的脚踝和小腿，一点点从在范的身体上爬过去，整个人趴在他身上，细长的手指不停在胸口画圈，仰着头用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，“是不喜欢，还是……太喜欢？”

“你能动了？”在范抓住他捣乱的手，把手指头一根一根捏了个遍。珍荣配合的用手指挠了挠在范的手掌心。

“充满电了就动得了了。”说完还给在范示范了自己多么的灵活，捧着在范的脸，把嘴唇凑过去，响亮的亲了几口。

这换了件衣服怎么跟换了个人似的？热情到在范以为他穿在身上的是红色的火。

“你真的是从充电宝里出来的？”他看着那个又变成没电状态的小机器。

“嗯嗯，但是那个不重要。”他现在有更重要的事要做。他撑着在范的胸口坐到他的小腹上面去，扶着在范的肉棒就往穴口塞，“我能动了，想再来一次。”

“艹，别急啊。”在范被珍荣握着往穴口撞过去，好几下都过而不入。这小家伙，紧得要命还不做扩张，等下两个人都得痛死。“就这么着急要吃了哥哥吗？嗯？”

声调上扬的鼻音更加诱惑，听的人脸红心跳。

“唔，还不是哥哥昨晚操得好……”他努力的放松自己，用翘臀主动的往后坐着，握住柱身的手微微颤抖，就是对不准塞不进去。

“一会儿别爽哭！”在范捏住他的脸颊，故意恶狠狠的警告着，换来珍荣一个甜甜的笑。

在范把人翻到身下，乳头肚脐哪哪都碰，耳朵喉结哪哪都舔，就是不去碰他的下半身，把珍荣急到眼眶发红。

“相公，好哥哥，快碰碰下面……”他硬到发疼，后穴也渴望着什么东西破开他，冲到最里面去，想到流出了好多好多水。

在范跟逗他玩似的，偏偏不如他所愿，“宝宝能动了就自己动？”

他把人抱进怀里，前胸贴后背的坐着。珍荣感觉到了在范的性器就贴在他后腰上，时不时跳动着，可就是不打算进来。

“你把自己弄出来，为夫就满足你怎么样？”

“呜……你就是个坏人……”明明在范都硬成这样子了，还不肯给他个痛快。

在在范的注视下，珍荣低着头红着脸，小手颤颤巍巍的摸上了自己的分身，上下撸动了两下，就害羞到放开手。

在范含住他的耳朵，舔了一下又一下，扣住怀里软成水的腰，“继续努力，不许停下。”

“哈……”像是找准了让自己变得越来越兴奋的节奏，他微张着嘴，枕着在范的肩窝，臀部不停摆动往手里顶，两只手又握的更紧，忙的不得了。

“呜……去了……”话音刚落，白色的牛奶就从微微冒着热气的马眼喷了出来，落到他自己肚皮上，又热又烫。他还在心里跟在范赌气，就用手指抹了一点白白，伸到在范面前。

埋在他肩膀的男人忍不住笑了，鼻息喷在珍荣锁骨上，惹他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。用舌尖把他的东西卷进来吞掉，顺便把他的手指好好舔了一遍。

“相公这就给你，趴好。”让珍荣跪在床沿，他站在地上，高度刚刚好。从刚刚就想要被进入的穴口一下一下的嚅动的，挤出透明的肠液。在范提枪就上，肉壁也配合的一口一口往里吞，热情地搅动着滑腻的软肉。 

“好棒……吃到了……”心心念念的肉棒终于送进来了，他小幅度地摇摆着自己的臀部，让它撞到自己最痒的地方。

“就是那里！相公好厉害……”他抓紧手下的床单，还想回头看在范操弄自己的样子，眯着眼咬着牙往里顶的样子真的迷人到不行。

“才操了一晚上，怎么就那么会吸？爽到了？”他被夹紧，幸好刚才射过一次，现在没那快出来，不然就丢脸丢大了。

“爽到了……哥哥不要磨……”虽然说着不要不要的，还不是把翘臀往在范的小腹抵过去，好让他入得更深更用力。白嫩的臀瓣被在范拍了几下，微微刺痛加上色情的声响，更是让他的穴肉更加欢快的吐出黏腻的液体。

在范双手从他腋下穿过，扣住他的肩胛骨，身下顶得卖力，也还不忘去亲吻他。唇舌交缠在一起，珍荣如同溺水的人般拼命呼吸，把自己的红唇送上去，紧勾住他的舌头，一番缠绵之后，反倒被在范取笑，“荣荣刚刚差点把我舌头叼走了呢，看来真的很喜欢跟我接吻。”

珍荣只是微张着嘴，隐隐约约露出粉色的舌尖，舔了舔牙齿，又模仿着刚刚的动作。“相公你不喜欢？”

“喜欢，喜欢到要死。”

在范把人小心的转了身子，肉棒跟着在珍荣体内转了一圈，珍荣忍不住叫出声来，失神的瘫软在床上，身子轻轻一动一动的。

脚后跟扣住在范的腰窝，跟着他的动作颠簸着，体内的热烫不停的破开他的嫩肉。

他勾住在范的脖子，借助他的支撑用力喘着气，高潮来的又凶又猛，敏感点被在范抵着磨蹭更是让他再次泄了身。

“相公……呜呜呜……真的不可以爽哭吗？”他眼眶都红了，还要断断续续的问个允许。

“傻荣荣，哭吧哭吧。”听到这句话，身下的人才如释重负的小声抽泣了两下，委屈巴巴的样子让人又心疼又想狠狠玩坏他。

但他最后还是选择尽快释放出来，让珍荣好好休息一下。怕他突然消失，在范没有把自己软下来的分身抽出来，反而把人抱紧，顺着珍荣光滑的后背安抚着。

“在范，我好喜欢你。”他喜欢这种身心都很愉悦的感觉，这种只有在范给得了的感觉。

“嗯，我也喜欢珍荣。”不管是长年累月在游戏里的高冷傲娇，还是这两天的接触，他一直都对朴珍荣心动。

“你以后都只能等电宝充满电才能出来吗？”他抱着珍荣，实在不能够接受一会儿没了电，他就会再次消失的事实。

珍荣没回应他，只是疲倦的睡了过去。

托充电宝的福，在范度过了非常充实的一个月。但担心着父母回到家就不能肆无忌惮的挥洒汗水，他这几次都做的有点狠。

为什么会意识到这点？还不是上次做的太过火，到现在三四天了，珍荣都不愿意从充电宝里出来。

不管在范怎么再三保证，充电宝都没有反应。他有点怀疑是不是充电宝坏掉了，但是又不敢随便送去修理，想来想去倒是让他想到了。

那天快递箱子上面有写G7科技的地址！

说不定他们会知道这是怎么回事，解铃还须系铃人。

想到这里，他果断的把地址拍了照，带上充电宝就出发了。

G7科技规模挺大的，这栋大楼二楼以上全都是他们的办公室。在范到了这里，突然就有点怂，不知道该找谁说这个事。

前台小姐姐看他长得帅，不但没有把他赶出去，反而带他到了会客大厅，体贴的给他送上了茶水。

他拿着充电宝，觉得都到这了，怎么都得去问问。

于是他靠在前台，问着那几个女生，桃仙制作组怎么去。他没有预约，前台小姐姐押了他的身份证之后，睁一只眼闭一只眼就让他上了楼。

电梯叮的一声，他宛如踏进了一个新世界，装修来看这里简直就是游戏里的世界啊！门口的小前台摆着熟悉的游戏人物立体纸板。

“这位先生，请问你找谁？”看着他不停地打量室内装潢，前台小哥哥有礼貌的询问。

他反应过来，掏出充电宝放在台上。

“这个，是我前段时间收到的，忠实粉丝惊喜。但是最近用不了了，所以想过来问一下能不能修。”

前台小哥哥把电宝拿起来看了半天，摇着头把他给回了在范。在范一下子就像是霜打过的茄子一样，觉得电宝没救了。

“我们没有送出去过这样的礼物哦。”小哥找出宣传海报，指着上面的游戏皮肤和武器告诉他，“我们送的除了海报周边，就只有游戏装置了。”

“那这个是怎么回事？”他也懵逼了，快递的确是这边寄出去的啊。

“有可能是这边发货的员工搞错了，这样吧，你把它留下来，我们这边会核对发货视频，再重新给你补发一份？”

不是，现在要的不是游戏礼包，他是来修理充电宝的，要他留下电宝，这可咋整。

他带着不想把珍荣交出去的一点点私心，拒绝了前台小哥，转身离开。

把电宝好好放回口袋里，电梯正在上来，他耐心地按了向下的按钮，无聊的盯着门，等着它开启。

电梯门依旧叮了一声，开始往两旁撤退。在范刚要迈进去，结果不经意的一瞥，就发现同样吃惊的珍荣。

很俗套的见面方式，但是很有用。至少他看到了好久不见的朴珍荣。还没等他做出反应，珍荣就手忙脚乱的按着关门按钮。

两人特别幼稚的僵持在电梯门口，一个进不去，一个出不来。

“朴珍荣，你原来，是真人啊？”在范的声音听不出喜怒，把他推进电梯里，关了门。

“你是谁？你在说什么，我怎么听不懂？”珍荣被他挤到了电梯角落，破罐子破摔的全盘否定。

“我是谁？需要我帮你好好回忆一下吗？”他抬起珍荣的下巴，迫使他不得不看着自己。

“不…不用了，我记得，林在范。”

跟他相处了一段时间，珍荣哪里不知道他说的回忆一下是要做什么。拜托，这里可是电梯啊。

“那个，我们去门口咖啡店坐坐吧？”他用着湿漉漉的眼睛看着在范，平时只要这样，在范大部分时间会心软。

“电梯做不好吗？”小样，还玩翻脸不认人的套路，在范打定主意要好好恐吓他一番。

“走啦！”珍荣主动的扑进在范怀里，长长的手臂越过在范，飞快的按下数字1。

送上门的羔羊哪里还有放走的道理？

他收紧手臂，珍荣没机会逃开了。 

“刚刚说不认识我？”等到面前摆着一杯草莓奶昔和一杯蜜桃乌龙，在范才慢悠悠的跟珍荣算账。

“emm……别在意啦，我只是没想到你会来这里，没反应过来嘛。”珍荣捧着蜜桃乌龙，犹豫着先喝掉上面的奶盖，还是等奶盖沉下去。

“哼，真是无情呢，亏我冒着腰椎盘突出的危险都要满足你。”在范说话没遮没拦，珍荣的脸轰的一声就红透了，着急的要去捂住他的嘴，在他耳朵旁边气急败坏的抱怨，“这都要怪你才对，我到现 在还疼着呢！” 

“真的疼？我一直以为你是投影来着。”后知后觉开始有点心虚，在范含糊的说着，吸管在草莓奶昔杯子里戳着，小心翼翼的看着珍荣的脸色。

“其实我是桃仙游戏组的负责人，这次开发VR＋游戏舱的过程之中，意识被困在投影器里面了。”

他拿出充电宝归还给珍荣，珍荣没有收，只是笑着摇了摇头，“既然我都恢复了意识，它现在也就没有用了。”

“那，我呢，我对你还有用吗？”草莓奶昔的甜盖不住心头的忐忑。

珍荣只属于他一个人的时候，他只是担心他会消失。现在他俏生生的坐在自己跟前，拥有着他自己二十几年的记忆跟几十年的未来，在范突然就不自信起来，就算说过喜欢，他也不确定珍荣会有跟他继续下去的想法。

“如果你温柔一点，我就用。”他朝在范眨了眨眼，调皮的吐了吐舌头。

在范看着他，忍不住捏着他的后颈，把人拉过来，亲掉他嘴边碍眼的奶渍。

珍荣觉得，比起他自己的，还是在范的嘴唇最甜了。

在范觉得，他之前所有的欧气大概都是攒来换珍荣了。


End file.
